Rose Tico
Rose Tico is a character from Lucasfilm's 2017 Star Wars film The Last Jedi. She is a young maintenance worker who serves the Resistance and finds herself as Finn's ally in the midst of the conflict following the passing of her sister. Appearances Star Wars: The Last Jedi After the Resistance escapes from the First Order while evacuating from D'Qar, Rose is first seen mourning for her older sister, Paige who had sacrificed her life to destroy a First Order Dreadnought capital ship so the Resistance can flee. Rose guards the escape pods where she meets Finn, a Resistance hero she greatly admires, attempting to flee in one of the pods. After Rose stops him by stunning him with an electro-shock prod, Finn tells her the First Order had found a way to track the Raddus through hyperspace. The two formulate a plan to disable the tracking device on the First Order's flagship, the Star Dreadnought Supremacy, which will allow the Raddus to escape. With help from Resistance droid BB-8, Rose and Finn set off on an unauthorized mission to the casino city of Canto Bight to find a master codebreaker to assist them. Although Finn is impressed by the superficial beauty and debauchery of Canto Bight, Rose reveals to him the dark underpinnings of the lavish casino city, pointing out the fortunes of the city's rich inhabitants is supported by child slavery, weapons dealing, and other immoral activities that result in the suffering of others. Rose and Finn are arrested for their illegal entry into Canto Bight, and in prison they meet DJ, a code breaker who along with BB-8 helps them escape and agrees to assist them in disabling the Supremacy's tracking device. The four escape Canto Bight with the help of some of the enslaved children there; Rose gives one of them Paige's Rebel Alliance ring to inspire his trust. Rose and the others return to the Supremacy and infiltrate the ship disguised as First Order officers, but are captured by General Hux and Captain Phasma before they can disable the tracking device. DJ betrays Rose and Finn, informing the First Order of their plan and providing information about the Resistance in exchange for his release and a monetary reward. Phasma attempts to execute Rose and Finn, but BB-8 helps them escape and fight their way to freedom, killing Phasma in the process. Meanwhile, the surviving Resistance forces escape to an old Rebel Alliance base on the nearby planet Crait. Rose, Finn, and BB-8 board a stolen First Order shuttle and fly to Crait. Along with Finn and Poe, Rose pilot a ski speeder in a defensive battle against First Order forces, during which they try to destroy a massive siege cannon before it can destroy the door to the base. Finn attempts a hopeless suicide attack against the cannon, but Rose saves his life by crashing her speeder into his, knocking him off course and seriously injuring herself in the process. Rose tells Finn the only way they will defeat the First Order is by fighting for what they love, rather than fighting what they hate. She kisses Finn, then falls unconscious. Finn brings Rose back to the base, and her unconscious body is taken aboard the Millennium Falcon along with the other Resistance survivors. Rose receives medical attention as they flee Crait and escape from the First Order. Gallery Rose Tico.png TLJ Rose.png Finn and Rose Kiss.jpg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 3.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 3.jpg Funko POP - Rose.jpg Rose Specialty Series POP.jpg Rose_SWE8TLJ_FL4_Hasbro.jpg Rose_Lego.jpg The Last Jedi Figures.jpg FOE - Rose & Paige.png Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Banner.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny 55.png Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Rose Tico.jpg Trivia *According to the Last Jedi novelization, the baffler technology developed by Rose helps the Resistance ships in their escape. *The character is notable for the negative reception she got, similar to the negative receptions the Ewoks and Jar Jar Binks got. Because of this reaction, the actress Kelly Marie Tran was victim of intense cyberbullying which lead her to delete her social media accounts. *As a reaction to her online harassment, many fans started support campains to the actress and her character with fanart. Some of the fanart created were gifted to Kelly Marie Tran during a Star Wars event. *A lot of fans were dissappointed that her character was almost completely absent in The Rise of Skywalker. According to a writer of the movie, Rose scenes were related to Leia's subplot and as they were having difficulties with Carrie Fisher's CGI, most of these scenes were cut. External Links * Category:Resistance characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Mechanics Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Siblings Category:Orphans